


You're My King And I'm Your Lionheart

by SacredPhil (Helixhalifax)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, alternate universe - DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/SacredPhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a 'synthetic musician' or DJ, a profession Daniel Howell found most un-noble. Nevertheless 'Lionheart' (such a stupid pseudonym, honestly) had hired his orchestra for a couple days and Dan was currently their only pianist, so he had to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My King And I'm Your Lionheart

He was a 'synthetic musician' or DJ, a profession Daniel Howell found most un-noble. Nevertheless 'Lionheart' (such a stupid pseudonym, honestly) had hired his orchestra for a couple days and Dan was currently their only pianist, so he had to go.

Being a member of an orchestra suited him well, it was an excuse to constantly wear all black and get dressed up, something he secretly adored doing. In his spare time he was a piano tutor. As you could have guessed he despised modern music, if you could call it music, there was no structure, no tune, and often no singing voice, they were all aimed to get themselves stuck in your head.  
Now Bach, that was a guy who knew how to make music, Mozart was good, if a little overrated. But his personal favourite was Rachmaninov, his use of contrasting high and low notes was beautiful, and ah the speed! Dan could get very worked up about this guy.

Anyway, he made his way from his flat to their hall where the orchestra practiced. Lionheart was already there when he took his seat in front of the piano. His orchestra was predominantly older gentlemen, with a few exceptions obviously.  
'What's up guys? I'm Lionheart and you guys will hopefully be helping me with some kick-ass orchestral bits in my new album. So I've got these music sheets written up.' He came around passing them out their respective sections.  
'So let's get started.'

Lionheart was shorter than Dan expected, coming up a few inches less than himself. He had obviously dyed black hair, with an absurdly long fringe, it nearly passed his chin. He was dressed in a silver jacket, light blue plain t-shirt, hot pink jeans, and purple headphones that made him look like a 12 year old girl cyberman. However the most striking feature of the man was his bright blue eyes that shone like innocent sapphires. (If that make sense. They were basically a very pretty blue)

Dan's fingers crossed the keys with graceful ease, however once again, as graceful as it was, it was wrong and Lionheart had no trouble pointing that out.  
'Dan you're getting it wrong.'  
'It's shit anyway! What's the difference?' Most people had left, luckily including Mrs. Danan, she would probably have fainted at the swear word.  
'It's only shit cause you're playing it shit.'  
'Right? Well you can play it then.' Dan stood up, nearly toppling the stool.  
'Sit down Dan.' Mr. Luca implored quietly.  
'No! This asshole thinks he can come in here and claim to be the fountain of knowledge on music. You make sounds on your computer! You aren't a musician, you're an insult.' Dan left in a huff.

Dan was sat at his favourite seat in his favourite coffee shop in town down the road from his flat, sipping some hot beverage which he had ordered in such a rage that he couldn't remember what it was. The door swung open, a rare occurrence here, and Lionheart entered.

Dan nearly choked on his hot drink thing when Lionheart walked over and plopped his brightly coloured ass into the chair across from Dan.  
'Hey. Mr. Luca told me I might find you here.'  
That traitor bastard, Dan thought.  
'I want you to come back. The piece really needs piano and you are really good.'  
'The piece is damn near impossible. I'd have to extend my fourth finger by an inch to play most of the notes!'  
'That's why I need you! If anyone can do it you can!'  
Dan was a sucker for good old fashioned flattery.

The two men stayed well into the night trying to perfect it. It was nearly 11 pm when the caretaker came in to tell them he was locking up and they had to leave.  
They both stood outside in the cold, not speaking but not leaving switched. Lionheart was the first to move.  
'Alright, Dan. I'll see you tomorrow.' He turned to leave.  
'Oh no you don't.' Dan spun him around by the shoulders.  
'I have a piano in my flat and I won't sleep till I've got this.' Lionheart's face was hard. He looked exhausted.  
'I need your help.' Dan said trying to persuade him.  
'Fine. Fine, but I'm not walking home at 3 in the morning so I'm crashing on your couch.'  
'Deal.' Dan said and marched him to his flat.

They had accomplished it. With Lionheart by his side Dan had successfully navigated the piece. It was beautiful, absolutely astonishing in its complexity but so wonderful to hear. Dan played it 6 times flawlessly before admitting he had mastered it.  
'Celebratory drink?' Dan offered moving to his 'liquor cabinet' (his cupboard of alcohol.)  
'Alright, but only because we really deserve it.'

It was nearly 3am and they were drunk and giggling like school girls.  
'Lets play truth or dare!' Lionheart suggested.  
'What are we? 12?' Dan replied laughing like Lionheart had been his friend for most of his life, not like they had been mortal enemies mere hours ago.  
'Whatever! You know you want to.' Lionheart teased from his seat on Dan's couch. Dan crossed the room to sit next to him with his legs crossed and his shoulders facing the other.  
'Alright, do you want me to go first or you?'  
'You can.'

They spent nearly an hour getting to know each other before it became obvious they were both seeking something in particular.  
'Do you... Um have a girlfriend?' Dan asked timidly, leaning in slightly.  
'I'm actually gay.' Lionheart smiled.  
'What about you?'  
'I'm bisexual' Dan replied to which Lionheart let out a small breath and asked 'Are we going to kiss?' Now unbearably close to Dan. So close Lionheart could feel his breathing reply of 'Yeah, I think we are.' as Dan closed the gap between them.  
They fell asleep at an indeterminable hour and woke, headache-y and wrapped in each other, in an awkward angle on Dan's couch.  
'Morning!' Lionheart said looking up at Dan.  
'Want too get a coffee!'  
'Yeah. That would be great.'

They were once again at Dan's favourite cafe, however this time the ambience was drastically different. Instead of hostility an aroma of nervousness floated about.  
'So...' Dan said sipping his coffee. 'Are we... Do you maybe want... Um' he tried to force out.  
'I'd love to go out sometime if that's what you're asking.' Lionheart said smiling at Dan's bashfulness.  
'Yeah. Yeah.' Dan nodded before silencing himself with more coffee.

'What's with Lionheart, by the way?' Dan questioned as they walked to the orchestra's hall.  
He laughed hysterically. 'I forgot you don't even know my name! Oh my god! It's Phil Lester. I just really like lions.' They were both laughing now.  
'Phil Lester.' Dan mused. 'I like it. It suits you.'

And if the rest of the orchestra noticed that Dan called the DJ Phil, or that Lionheart was wearing Dan's clothes, they didn't say anything. And if they noticed that they walked in hand in hand, well, they didn't mention that either.


End file.
